staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Radio Romans - odc. 14/32 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP 09:10 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Miki, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie (Mickey, Donald, Goofie: The Three Musketeers); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:20 Legenda Nezha - Niebezpieczny Magiczny Kamień, odc. 51 (The Dangerous Magic Stone, ep. 51); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:50 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Beata Pawlikowska; talk-show 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:42 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 2. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 3. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 5. KW Platforma Obywatelska 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Prządki jedwabnych nici cz. 2 (Life In The Undergrowth 3/5) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1573; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 1962 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 2. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 3. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 4. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 5. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:17 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 3. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 4. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 5. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80; 15:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5218 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5218); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5219 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5219); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:35 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Droga do Euro - Kronika 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1574; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1963 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2068; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs walczył ze smokiem, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek zagrali małej rusałce, odc. 24 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:35 Teatr Telewizji - Pozory mylą - txt - str.777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 23:00 Belfer (Substitute, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:05 Bracia i siostry - odc. 18 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 18, Three Parties); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:00 Notacje - Henryk Kuźniak. Moje pierwsze próby komponowania; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 TELEZAKUPY 02:30 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 5/13 - Zakochana policjantka; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:15 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 6/13 - Miłosne igraszki; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Pan Śmieć - odc. 3; felieton 04:07 Cień pod kamieniem; film dokumentalny 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 155 Życie Rileya (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (The life of Riley)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 05:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 156 Dzikie konie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Wild horses)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 3. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 4. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 5. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe 06:25 W stronę etyki...; reportaż 06:50 Nowa Jerozolima; reportaż 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - odc. 18, Emerytury dla nauczycieli 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 49 - Ślub 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: 11:10 Familiada - odc. 1786; teleturniej 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 12:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Kazimierz Gergont 12:50 Pytając o Boga; magazyn 13:15 XIV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2008 - Autostrada do śmiechu; widowisko 14:30 Święta wojna - Kosmiczny lęk (240); serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Czas honoru - odc. 35 "Operacja Generał" - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 2. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 3. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 4. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 5. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 39/48; talk-show 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/63; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 61 - Straszymy, bo się o was troszczymy; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Zakochany bałwan; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 489 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 782; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 528 21:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 2/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Telefon przyszłości (Static); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Architektoniczne przygody Dana Cruickshanka - Śmierć (Dan Cruickshank's adventures in architecture. Death); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:30 Czwarta władza - odc. 2/4; serial sensacyjny TVP 03:20 Telefon przyszłości (Static); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:14 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18:20 Drukarnia kultury 18:30 Zbliżenia 19:15 Własny kąt 19:45 Drukarnia kultury 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Magda, miłość i rak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:22 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:43 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:32 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:07 Jej sukces - Odc. 12 - Anita Weber; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Franklin i zielony książe 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 104 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 105 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 109 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 110 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 230 Sezon: 5 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1545 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 204 13:00 Łabędziem być... Odcinek: 10 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1183 14:45 Benny Hill Odcinek: 4 15:15 Benny Hill Odcinek: 5 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 231 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 107 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1184 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1546 20:00 Ghost Rider 22:15 Gladiator 0:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 653 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1405 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 161 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 472 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Ugotowani Odcinek: 7 13:45 Niania Odcinek: 63 Sezon: 5 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 5 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 541 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 162 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 742 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1343 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 738 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 10 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 902 0:10 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 1:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 472 1:40 Skrzydlate świnie - kulisy, czyli jak powstawał film 2:10 Uwaga! 2:30 Po co spać, jak można grać? TV 4 4:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:10 Lalola - odc. 145, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 52, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 10:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 53, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 17, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 42, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 60, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 50, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Zaginiona piramida - odc. 2-ost., film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2008 22:05 Galileo - odc. 187 23:05 Galileo - odc. 188 0:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 23, USA, Kanada 2006 1:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 Nazareth - Live in Glasgow - koncert 4:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:04 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Kraj się śmieje - Podróże i sentymenty; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Molly - odc. 8/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Kartacze; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 764; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1564; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 60; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nowa Jerozolima; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 264; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 10/18* - Serce nie sługa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 41* - Urlop; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenki o mojej Warszawie cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 9; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1564; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 3 - Lew w kwiatki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 2 - Ciąża; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:35 Białe tango - odc. 1 - Druga miłość; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Kidawa; wyk.:Laura Łącz, Włodzimierz Gołaszewski, Tomasz Kidawa, Tatiana Sosna Sarno, Anna Ciepielewska, Franciszek Trzeciak, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - C jak Ciach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 6/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 3 - Lew w kwiatki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1564; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (48); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Paderewskiego życie po życiu - ...kruki i wrony. cz.2; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku